Confession
by The future legend
Summary: This one-shot based on Nika. She get bullied by yandere girls who's obsessing over Shu. Nika decide to leave. What happen when others found her? Is she make out with Shu or get rejected. Pairing: Shika Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade burst.


Nika's POV:

I'm on the park but today, I'm alone.

Toko is with Ryota.

I'm so sad.

I love Shu but some girls bully because god knows how they find it.

"They found it but I don't if care they found because of him now."

If I confess then they'll try to beat me or worst.

They're yandere over him.

I think, I never have him.

A tear escape my eyes.

"But I had have him. They're so cruel."

"Hey Nika!" I heard Shu.

I quick wipe the tear and turn to face Shu with a smile.

"Hey Shu!"

"Where is Valt and Toko? Why you are alone?" He asked.

"Valt is training with others and Toko went at Daigo's house to meet Ryota." I replied.

"When they're not there for me, he was."

But not a the last one.

"Well, why are you alone?" Shu asked again.

"Because I want to." I replied.

"He always care about others like a mother."

"Okay bye!" He said.

He waved.

I wave back.

He disappears.

"Look, we get a brat to rid off again." I heard a female voice.

"When he was not there with me I feel so lonely."

Those bully.

I start finding my phone.

It's not here.

How I call the help?

Shu's POV:

I'm walking toward Aoii's bakery.

My gaze land on Valt.

He's looking worried.

"Hey Valt!" I shout.

He run toward me and hug me.

He's crying.

"What happened Valt?" I asked.

"Nika left the house." He replied.

"I know, I make him and others worried sometimes."

I sweat dropped.

Who cry when their siblings go to the park?

"So?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked angrily.

"She went to park." I replied.

"But that said she leave the house for ever!" He said.

I raise an eyebrow.

He give me a price of paper.

Valt, Toko and mom,

I'm leaving home for ever. I've been bullied a lot. Because I love Shu and always will. Those crazy yandere bully me. After I go tell Shu I love him. And thanks for doing so much for me.

Your sincerely,

Nika Aoii

"What!?" I shout.

I blushed too.

"When he know that, it's so embarrassing."

She like me.

She's getting bullied because of me.

"Why you don't call her?" I asked.

"Her phone is at home." He replied.

"Let's go and find her!" I said.

We start running.

"He and others did so much for me."

(A/n-

Me: Finally, anyone have sense.

Lui: Yeah. )

We enter in park.

We heard anyone's shrieking.

We go there.

We see Nika.

I see a group of girls.

"What are you doing with Nika?" I asked angrily.

"Oh nothing much dear!" One of them said.

"I got so angry when any girl flirt with him."

I growled.

"Look like anyone is angry." Another girl said.

"Shut your mouth and leave Nika alone." Valt said.

"Why would we?" One of them said again.

"Because if you don't then we'll call the police." Valt said.

"What!? You don't call the police for this bastard." They said.

"She's not a bastard, you're!" I said angrily.

"Yeah and we can call the police." Valt said.

"This time you win, Nika Aoii but next time, I'll show you who's the boss." Their leader said.

"Next time, I will win again." Nika said.

Their leader greeted her teeth and disappeared in the darkness with her troop.

"If he were didn't their then I would give up the thought to have him but-"

Valt hug her.

I hug her too.

Valt is saying, "Why you leave the house? Why you don't tell us you have gotten bullied? Don't you ever think if something happen to you then what me, Toko and mom do?"

He's sobbing.

"Sorry. I already cause you so much trouble." She said.

"You can't." I said.

She looked at me.

I smile.

"Shu, I've to say some thing." She said.

"I'm not from those who let an opportunity go that easily."

"You love me." I said.

"How you know?" She said

She is totally shocked.

I chuckled and wave that paper in air.

She snatched it.

"How you get it?" She asked.

"Valt give me." I replied.

Valt turn like a robot.

"Stop on your place!" She shout.

"Sorry."

"Calm down." I said.

"But Shu-"

She's interrupted by me.

I kiss her.

She is sad because she know it's embarrassing in front of everyone but she is happy in the same time too.

"That's how my first confession go." She said.

"So Nika, what do you think I confessed her or not?" Toko asked.

"Confess her."

The End


End file.
